Dispensing closures of the type contemplated in accordance with the present invention comprise a base for securement to the finish of a container and a valve element mounted on the base. The base has a dispensing opening, and the valve element is movable between a closed position that closes the dispensing opening and an open position for dispensing product through the dispensing opening. Dispensing closures of this type include snap-hinge closures of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,035, flexible valve closures of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,567, pivotal actuator closures of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,963, turret-type dispensing closures and push/pull dispensing closures. When employing dispensing closures of this character, the closure typically closely surrounds the container finish and extends axially from an end surface of the container formed by the container shoulder.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a dispensing closure assembly that includes a dispensing closure engine mounted within a decorative shell that can be closely matched to the contour of the container on which the assembly is to be mounted. A more specific object of the invention is to provide an assembly of the described character in which the closure dispensing engine can be used in conjunction with a plurality of differing shell constructions, so that a single dispensing engine construction can be used in conjunction with shell contours desired by differing customers and/or in conjunction with the changing shell requirements of a specific customer needed to provide a closure assembly and container package having a look desired by the customer. Further objects of the present invention are to provide a dispensing closure assembly of the described character that requires simplified a mold geometry for the manufacturing process, that is easy to assemble and can be readily accommodated by automatic assembly equipment, for which automated assembly equipment can be rapidly modified to accommodate differing shell configurations, and/or in which the dispensing engine is secured to the shell without gaps or spaces between the engine and the shell.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dispensing package that includes a container having a body with a shoulder of predetermined peripheral contour and a dispensing closure assembly secured to the container. The dispensing closure assembly includes a dispensing engine having a base secured to the container finish and a valve element mounted to the base for opening and closing a dispensing opening in the engine base. A shell has an upper surface with a pocket within which the base of the dispensing engine is mounted so that the valve element is flush with the upper surface of the shell in the closed position of the valve element. The shell pocket has a base wall against which the engine base rests, and the engine base extends through an opening in the shell base wall for securement to the container finish. The shell has an outer peripheral wall that depends from the upper surface to adjacent the shoulder of the container. The shell is thus firmly captured between the dispensing engine and the container, and will not separate from the container if the package is dropped, for example. The shell peripheral wall has a contour matching the peripheral contour of the container shoulder, such that the peripheral wall is flush and blends with the container sidewall and shoulder. The dispensing engine may be employed in conjunction with shells having differing peripheral wall configurations, so that a single dispensing engine can be used in conjunction with plural container configurations.
A dispensing closure assembly in accordance with another aspect of the present invention includes a dispensing engine having a base with a dispensing opening and facility for attachment to a container finish, and a valve element mounted on the base for selectively opening and closing the dispensing opening. A shell has an outer peripheral wall and a recessed pocket with a base wall against which the base of the dispensing engine rests when the shell is secured to the base. The base wall of the shell pocket has an opening through which the engine base extends for securement to the container finish. The base of the dispensing engine and the shell have interlocking elements for securing the dispensing engine within the recessed pocket of the shell, such that the dispensing engine is adapted for assembly with shell having differing peripheral wall configurations.
A method making a dispensing closure assembly in accordance with a third aspect of the present invention includes the step of providing a dispensing engine having a base with a dispensing opening and facility for attachment to a container finish, and a valve element mounted on the base. A shell is provided having a peripheral wall and a recessed pocket, and the dispensing engine is secured to the shell within the pocket. The base of the engine extends through an opening in the base wall for securement to a container finish. In the preferred method of the invention, a container is provided having a body, a shoulder of predetermined peripheral contour, and a finish extending from the shoulder, and the base of the dispensing closure assembly is secured to the finish of the container. The shell has an upper surface with which the dispensing engine actuator is flush in the closed position of the actuator, and the peripheral wall of the shell is contoured to be adjacent to and flush with the shoulder and sidewall of the container.